Sister Fight
by Aeon hedge
Summary: Amy and her sister final found each other again since the Ark. But that doesn't mean that it's going to be a friendly visit.
1. Chapter 1

Sister Fight

Chap 1

"A shadow how about you come over to the strip club with us." Thystan said.

"What's the special occasion Thystan?"

"It's a party for my wedding."

"K. I will come."

As Shadow and Thystan was running to the Westpolis strip club. This is in the darkest dirtiest place you would ever want to be, they got a drink of root beer at a 711 gas station. When they got there everybody was their, except all the girls and Sonic. He hated strip clubs. They got a seat and the party started.

"Yeah" all the hedgehogs said.

A hedgehog came out with a nurse suit on. Her fur was pink with emerald eyes. Shadow's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Amy!" Shadow howled.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" Amy cried.

Shadow went to the stage and grabbed Amy.

"Shadow what are you doing, I'm working right now!"

"Chaos Control." Shadow yelled.

Before Shadow yelled Chaos control Amy closed her eyes and let out a scream.

When the black and pink got to their stop Amy looked around.

"Shadow where are we?"

"Where at my house."

"O shadow I didn't know you felt his way about me?"

"I don't. I just didn't want you to embrace yourself, with everybody there."

"O yeah….. Thank you for saving me." Amy said sadly.

"Why do you work there?" Shadow questioned with one eyebrow up.

"Well every job I had didn't work out with me.

And every time I try to talk, hug, or have sex with sonic he's gone." Amy said will walking to the couch. Then putting her legs in a cross position and then glare at Shadow seductively.

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa." A baby called from another room in the house.

"Hold on. I have to take care of Oxygen."

"Y-you h-have a son."

"YEAH!" Shadow called from another room.

Amy was shocked when she heard that he had a baby.

"You can have a drink from the refrigerator." After he said that Amy walked into the kitchen and got herself a root beer from the kitchen.

"Root beer my favorite." Amy said in excitement

"Mine to sis."

I hope you in joined the story please give me your review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

Shadow was walking to the kitchen while holding Oxygen in his hands, and spotted Ally was home.

"Baby how was work to day?" Shadow questioned with a smile on his face. As he was walking tours Ally, Amy was surprised that Shadow was married.

"So sis-"Just before Amy could finish Shadow cut her off.

"What? You 2 are sisters. Wow! I didn't see that coming."

"Yeah she's been trying to find me and kill me all my life." Ally said pist of at Amy.

"I'm going to lay Oxygen down. Don't try to kill each other…. ALLY."

"What! I like that my big sis is here." Ally answered. After that Shadow put oxygen down and started to make Oxygen go to sleep with a song.

Hush like a baby don't you cry, daddy's going to sing you a rockoby.

Amy don't tick me off right now I had I bad day at work. As Ally got a machine gun and chaos emerald out her backpack.

What girl? Can't we talk, and not get ruff at the same time. Amy questioned looking at what her sister was doing and getting a hammer at the same time. The battle was about to begin when someone knocked at the door.

Shadow? Bro, why did you take that girl from the Strip Club? As Thystan said that from the other side of the door. Ally was pist to know that her husband was at a striper club. SSSSHHHHHAAAADDDDOOOOWWW! Ally said with rage.

Good night Oxygen. Shadow said, as he was leaving for Oxygen's room. Ally was standing right on the other side of the door from Oxygen's room. Oxygen and Shadow sensed but didn't know why Ally was on the other side of Oxygen's door. As he walked onto the room, Ally gave him the demon eyes.

You know this is how we met right girl, Shadow said with a very calm voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

"Ho, ho, ho!" Ally said gasping for air. 'I'll take 5 min. from this workout.' "I'm glad…that…we…bought…this…workout…room…last ...Year." Ally muttered under her breath.

"Good Morning." Shadow said before kissing her on the cheek. "What do you want me to make for breakfast?"

"Wa-wa." Oxygen cried from his room.

"Sounds like the baby's hungry too.

Here I'll feed the Oxygen well you go surprise me with something for breakfast."

Ally went to the baby's room to breast feed him well Shadow started to make breakfast.

"Why is the ba- WHUH?" Thystan said well he saw Ally feed Oxygen. "Oh my god I'm so sorry about barging into the room. Next time I'll knock before coming in."

"You Better." Shadow said standing behind Thystan. Ally giggled after Shadow said that, and turned around so no one could see her upper area. "Its ok silly." She said with a smile on her face. I forgot that you were here." When she said that the green hedgehog's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Ha-ha!" The couple laughed.

"Well I'm going to finish making breakfast. Come on bro."

"Bye sis." Thystan said to Ally.

"Bye. Owe! Bad baby don't bite me." After Ally tolled that to Oxygen she tapped the baby on the shoulder.

- - - - - -

"So Shadow what are you making for your wife?"

"I'm making her my special recipe."

"But it's not time to go to bed."

"Not that you dummy. I'm making her an omelet with bacon, grits and toast with jelly on it."

'Mmmhh. That sounds good to eat.' Thystan thought.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" Shadow said pisst off from his brother's stupiddy. Ally started to walk in with Oxygen in her arms when synced that someone was in the area.

"Thystan I need you to hold-"

"No." Shadow said. "I'll deal with it. "Thystan you watch the food and my family.

"Ok, I will, but Shadow are you real going to do what I think you're going to do."

"Yes, I am."

"Ok then, but go easy on the person."

"I might." Shadow said with an evil look on his face. After Shadow said that he started to walk outside. "Chaos Control." Shadow whispered so the other hedgehog couldn't hear him coming. "What are doing here?"


End file.
